No Ordinary Life
by Arrowassasin
Summary: You are an ordinary girl 16 years old. Where you live there is no girl like you,no girl plays video games and have short hair. No one accepts you for you so you are bullied a lot. One day some boys gang up on you and throw you off a cliff. But that cliff held a special magic that sent threw a portal. When you landed you where somewhere you least expected. A Link x Reader story.
1. Prologue

**_A/N First before the story starts I'm gonna tell you little bits of your character, now the personality traits I name are NOT the ONLY traits you have they are just little main bits. I also changed your hair style sorry if you don't like that but I wanted to be different. Sooo here ya go!_**

 ** _Personality_**

 _ **Really curious**_

 ** _Fan of Lengend of Zelda games(you favor The ocarina of time)_**

 ** _Get scared easily_**

 ** _Strong willed_**

 ** _Physical Traits_**

 ** _Pixie haircut (any style,any color)_**

 ** _Before falling into the portal you wear anything you want_**

 ** _After falling into the portal you're wearing a tunic of your favorite color tunic of your favorite color_**

 ** _You have any eye color you want_**

 ** _Also this is told in first person so you are telling the story anyways, Enjoy!_**

I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon. My mom knew that that was the only way to wake me up. I'm on summer vacation in my new town and no one is nice to me-well,except my mom of course- but that never stops me from going out and exploring my town. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I walked to the closet and pulled out my favorite pieces of clothing and put them on, I checked the mirror and fixed my H/C hair, then headed downstairs where my plate was already on the table. I sat down, ate my breakfast,then went out, "Mom I'm heading out now." I said as I put the plate in the sink. "Ok, be careful" she always says that when I head out. I smile and say "Of course" I grabbed my Zelda jacket,that has the tirforce on it, on my way out. Even though it was summer it was still a little chilly where I live.

As I was walking down the street to the forest, three boys surrounded me. "Hey wierdo we've had enough of your face." One of them said as they closed in,"So we decided to get rid of you" that sent a chill down my spine, _( o-ok this is scary...what are they going to do!?)_ I panicked in my soon as I finished that thought, they grabbed me and took me to the cliff at the end of the forest. By now I'm squirming to get free. _( Man...these guys have a good grip...but I-I...I DONT WANNA DIE!)_

As we got closer to the cliff I panicked more,then,without hesitation, they threw my off and I let out a scream. The fall was far. I closed my eyes and a single tear of fear fell. I landed but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I rubbed my head as I sat up, when I opened my eyes they widened in shock. I had landed somewhere I would have never expected to land...


	2. Chapter 1: This is Real!

I couldn't believe my eyes. "I'm dead... I fell and I'm dead" I said to my self as I looked around.I was in the middle of the Hyrule field _(It's absolutely impossible...h-how can I be here?!)_ I just sat there in disbelief and shock.I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing a (F/C) tunic. I stood up, looked around again and immediately knew, _(I...I'm not dead...I'm...REALLY HERE!)_ just then my disbelief was replaced with excitement and I broke into a smile.I ran to my favorite spot,the river flowing from Zora's Domain, and sat by the river. I sat there for a minute processing what had just happened, then I stood up and noticed the it was getting dark. I knew that,and bolted to the drawbridge before it went up.

I made across just in time. When it closed I let out a sigh of relief. I still couldn't believe I was here, in Hyrlue.I waited by the draw bridge till morning. I walked further into the castle town and saw all the town folk happy and dancing. _(this must be before Link fell asleep) I thought to my self._ When I finished that thought I saw a small boy around ten in a green tunic,blonde hair,and bright blue eyes. I knew that that was Link. He ran around the landa bit from shop to shop. Then as he was running out his eyes landed on me and stopped,eyes wide,he was looking sraight at me. May bye because I don't look like one of the town folk he'd seen when he was here before,and I was wearing a tunic. I quickly turned around, then out of the corner of my eye I saw him continue to run out. _( i wonder if he's gonna fall asleep soon. He looked like he was well into his journey)_ I finished exploring the town and left on my way out I stopped by the room with all the pots and grabbed one and threw it against the wall,picked up the rupee that it left,then left the castle town.

"Ok so what's next?" I asked my self I wanted to explore the entire land." I'll explore Kakariko Village next" I said. I walked across the small bridge and as soon as I got ten steps away from the bridge something hit me over the head then I blacked out. When I woke up I sat up and rubbed my head I opened my eyes and instantly knew that darkness has taken over the land. _(But if Link had fallen asleep then how come I'm still 16?)_ I wondered _(maybe I just fast forward)_ just then someone familiar,around my age may bye a year older, ran out of the castle town. I knew at that moment who it was.


End file.
